A Strange Year
by Makurayami Ookami
Summary: Harry Potter was thrown out onto the streets at age 5 and was found by a nice man named Tom Riddle. At age 8, he found a toddler tied in a trash bag and soon found out why. She was a vampire and so he picked her up and took her with him.
1. The Belittling part 1

Title: A Strange Year

Ch 1: The Belittling

Disclaimer: Don't own.

(A/N. Will only be two chapters in the form of three. Hope you enjoy.)

Summary: Harry Potter was thrown out onto the streets at age 5 and was found by a nice man named Tom Riddle. At age 8, he found a toddler tied in a trash bag and soon found out why. She was a vampire and so he picked her up and took her with him.

-McGonagall POV-

I scanned the crowd of first years looking for Mr. Potter to be sure he was here as his letter said. However, I did not see him but did not fret since many had there heads down. I led the first years down, ready for the sorting to begin. Finally, I was to Mr. Potter's name. It would not be on the list if he had not been on the Hogwart's express. Beside it though said 'and vampire guest'. I frowned but called, "Potter, Harry."

-Harry POV-

I walked forward carrying my sister, as I liked to call her. I sat down then sat on the stool to be sorted and she climbed on my lap. After talking to the sorting hat I ended up asking him for a place where my little sister would most likely not be hurt or cause problems. I ended up in Slytherin just as I had hoped as Tom had told me wonderful things about it when I visited him. I sat down next to a Malfoy, his name I would find out later. My little sister fell asleep in my lap waiting for the feast to begin.

"Mr. Potter, will you please wait in the Great Hall. I would like to speak with you," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes Sir," I answered. After dinner was almost over, I woke my little sister up and whispered in her ear. She smiled, nodded, then climbed out of my lap. I stood up and picked her back up. "Do not attack her or you WILL regret it," I spoke clearly. "Kira," she looked up and latched her legs around my waist, "Drink." She sunk her fangs into my neck and drank her fill. I saw everyone staring at us or at me like I was crazy for letting her. She licked her lips, then rested her head against my chest and went back to sleep.

"I believe dinner is done, Mr. Potter, will you please follow me," said Dumbledore.

I smiled and nodded, pleased with the little performance we had just played and the response to it. I followed the Headmaster knowing he wanted to know everything. He led us up to his office with the Head of Houses following. When the Headmaster said the password and the gargoyle steps led us upward, Kira popped her head up at the noise. "Shh!" I whispered. She nodded and I sat her down. She took my hand as we walked into the office. The Headmaster conjured up seven chairs and again I smiled. "Only six are needed." He looked at me for a moment before disappearing the extra chair. Introductions were given around and I introduced the two of us. "Down to it Headmaster?"

"Yes my boy," he answered.

"My so-called family disowned me at five. I'm rather glad myself. At eight I found Kira tied in a trash bag. She was only two at the time. I figured out that she was a vampire shortly after and gave her some of my blood. She's only ever drunk from me and will continue to do so until I die. She is my little sister as well just as much my daughter and I will protect her with my life as she will do for me." She nodded in my lap at that. "She will not attack any student here. The only problem you'll have with her," I said smirking, "is that she is firmly attached to my lap or shoulders at all times."

"So I have your word that she will harm no one?"

"Yes, but every vampire does not like to be insulted and that is one thing she will not stand for as well as an insult against me. I can hold her off, but if that happens, I do ask to be able to leave the classroom."

"You have permission as seeing she will be accompanying you to class."

"Thank you sir." She climbed out of my lap and we both stood and bowed to them.

"Professor Snape will lead you to your common room." We nodded and followed Snape out the door. He led us to the common room and gave us the password but not before telling us that the password was not to be given to anyone not of our house. We both nodded and went in, him following us. He gave everyone a speech, then turned on his heel and stalked out. It fitted him. I followed the boys down the staircase to end up in a tower with long hallways with doors down both sides. Kira squeezed my hand and I looked down at her.

"How did we go down and reach up without orbing or jumping?"

"It defies logic but this is magic so who knows." She pointed to a door so I walked up to it and read the nameplates. 'Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, Kira Potter.' were written on them. "I believe this is our room then." I opened the door and we went in followed by the others. I smiled again when there were six beds. She started laughing and went and climbed on the bed with my trunk at the foot. The others all looked at her like she was crazy then back at me. "Professor Dumbledore can try to separate us but it's not going to work."

"What do you mean," asked one of them.

"She is always firmly attached to my lap or shoulders for the most part, or on something that belongs to me or us." He nodded and turned back to his bed to start unpacking. "Don't be shy in front of her. She doesn't care and if she does she'll leave." All of a sudden she shot herself forward and latched onto my neck.

"Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru too," I told her and kissed her on the forehead.

"What does that mean," asked Draco.

"I love you. She'll switch from one language to the next, just ignore it." I walked over to my bed still carrying her and then sat her on the bed. I bent down and grabbed some clothes from my trunk, and once I stood back up, she climbed on my shoulders and sat there as I put all my things away. When everything was done, she slid down and onto the bed. I stripped to my boxers and climbed in, and she slipped in with me and the two of us fell asleep wrapped together under the sheets.

Come morning we got up bathed, dressed, and went down to breakfast early. We were one of the few there, so we sat down and waited. As breakfast rolled around and people started coming in, I started eating as well. I talked to Draco and Blaise for a while before Kira got agitated. I turned to her knowing it was time for her to feed. She wouldn't be able to wait much longer. "Drink." Greedily, she did so. "Enough!" she growled slightly but pulled back gently and licked the wound healed. She bowed her head.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay. You're not used to waiting this long," I said just as softly, lifting her chin. "You are not in trouble. She tried to look down again. I held her chin then kissed her. She kissed back and then I let go a few seconds later. "Look at me." She did but lowered her eyes. "You are not in trouble, if anything, it is my fault." She nodded and I pulled her into a hug. She clung to me for dear life until she calmed down, then fell asleep in my lap once again. Looking around now I saw everyone staring at me. "What?" Draco stared back before answering. "You just kissed a little girl."

"Yes, but she is a vampire as well, and their morals are slightly off for humans. It's still her natural instincts and she follows them and I've had to adapt just as much as she has to human ways, I to vampire instincts and how to care for her. It was for nothin' but mere comfort to let her know that I am not angry with her."

"Why would she think you are angry with her," asked the Headmaster.

I sighed. "She is not used to waiting as long as she did to feed and when I told her enough she was still hungry but stopped."

"I do not understand. If she stopped when you told her too."

"You wouldn't. She is upset and angry with herself that I had to tell her to stop." Dumbledore was going to ask another question but I cut him off. "Sir, you are not supposed to understand her ways. I'm not askin' ya to but to merely jus' accept 'em. That's all I can ask fer. I can' really explain and either way 'tis not my place to."

"I see. Very well then. Let us continue breakfast." It did continue and schedules were passed out. I looked at mine and nodded, not to bad, from what I'd heard people complaining about.

Potions was my first class of the week and day. I could deal with that. I'd met Snape at Tom's. As breakfast was cleared away, I followed Draco and Blaise, carrying Kira as I walked. About halfway there you could practically see a fourth of the Slytherin first years going the same direction. I wondered how all of us were going to fit into the classroom plus the Gryffindor's but decided against saying anything. When we came to a hallway, half the others broke off and went in the other directions. I continued to follow Draco, figuring that at least he knew where he was going. Just as we approached the classroom Kira woke up and I let her slide to the floor. I kissed her on the forehead and told her I was proud of her before opening the door and walking in. we sat all on one side of the room waiting for the Gryffindor's and Professor Snape. The class went by interestingly with the Gryffindor's losing fifty house points and Slytherin gaining forty. I felt bad for the Longbottom boy; Snape wasn't really nice to him at all. Kira had jumped the first time he had yelled and it took me a while to get her to calm down and relax again while making sure I didn't mess my potion up.

After class was over, I made my way out the door following Draco once again. After this week I would be able to find my way around the castle or have Kira jump us if we were going to be late. I picked her up and put her on my shoulders and we spent the whole time to DADA arguing in Japanese over who would win the vampire tournament and lead for the next hundred years before we were interrupted by the teacher opening the door and telling us to enter. The class was boring, the teacher stuttered like crazy. It only got interesting toward the end when the Professor tripped over his own feet. This may have been my first year but Professor Quirrel was pathetic. I had learnt and knew a lot more on this subject than he did, it seemed, seeing as we had lived on the streets since I was five. When the bell rang, I was just as happy as she to get up and leave.

From here we had lunch. I knew how to get to the Great Hall so I decided to let Kira feed before going. I told Draco and the others to go without me and after a minute they relented when Kira growled at them. I smirked at her and she laughed. "Come 'n." She drank and we headed to lunch.

As we were leaving a red headed Gryffindor tried to pick a war of words with me, telling me I was supposed to be their savior, and that I shouldn't be with the snakes. Kira sat on my shoulders trying not to laugh at him in his face. He looked up at her and made the biggest mistake of his life.

"How can you take care of a blood sucker like her when she could attack anyone? You probably wouldn't care and would just sit there and laugh." Kira was pissed. As this idiot had ranted I had grabbed on to both of her legs keeping her on my shoulders. He continued to rant on until Kira finally broke of my shoulder and went after him. Only then did he realize that he had confronted a vampire and now an angry one. He backed up really quickly. "See, she's trying to kill me."

She was in midair about to attack him. I managed to grab ahold of her. She struggled and it took me five minutes before I could keep her still. I whispered a spell under my breath and thrust my right arm in front of her. She sunk her fangs in and drank until I almost fell from dizziness. She calmed down finally and slumped to the floor. She helped me up and we slowly started to walk to our dorm.

"Where are you going Mr. Potter?" asked the Headmaster.

She growled at him since I was barely managing to stand much less trying to speak. We continued and not one person dared to stop us. When we made it out the door she jumped us to our room. She helped me to the bed and we curled up and went to sleep after a whispered sorry from her before I lost consciousness. I woke about thirty minutes later. She was curled in my arms in a little ball and whimpering. I gently ran my hand through her hair as not to startle her but enough to wake her. She woke and clung to me. I managed to sit up against the headboard and pull her in my lap. I looked to my wrist and saw that she had healed it before I had fallen unconscious. She buried her head in my shirt. "I'm sorry, I, I didn' mean ta'."

"I know. I know ya' didn't mean ta'. It was hi' fault. I warned 'em all and 'e didn't listen."

"But, but I…"

"I know you would," I lifted her head to look at me, "never hurt me purposefully or accidentally. Even in yer state ye were still gentle in yer own way. Ye didn't hurt me except for blood loss. I don' fault ya', and I still love ye no matter what 'appened 'n there." She clung to me for dear life and just laid there hugging me for half an hour. "Ye okay now luv?" She nodded and looked up at me. "Ye aren't angry?" she asked timidly.


	2. The Belittling part 2

"I know you would," I lifted her head to look at me, "never hurt me purposefully or accidentally. Even in yer state ye were still gentle in yer own way. Ye didn't hurt me except for blood loss. I don' fault ya', and I still love ye no matter what 'appened 'n there." She clung to me for dear life and just laid there hugging me for half an hour. "Ye okay now luv?" She nodded and looked up at me. "Ye aren't angry?" she asked timidly.

"I'm not. It's not yer fault. I'm proud of yer for controllin' yerself. I'm not mad at ya' I promise. Do ya' want to stay in here and sleep? It'll be better for ya' ta rest." She nodded. "Yes Master," she said in a soft scared whimper. I sighed. She needed me now. School could wait. I would get the Weasley boy, just he wait. "I won't leave ya'. Let's sleep."

We slept through the rest of Transfiguration, and when we woke I just laid there and held her. She started singing and we sat in the room for the rest of the day. At dinner time I managed to get her to let me go eat and after feeding her and telling her to wait and I would come right back as soon as I was done, and not punishing her, I left. Walking into the Great Hall everyone turned to see me as I was about ten minutes late. I walked up to the Gryffindor table and the Weasley stood up. I stupefied him and turned to see if anyone was going to hex me. The Gryffindor table all had their wands out, but the others were just watching, waiting to see what I'd do, and pass judgment.

"Lower your wands, I only want him to listen without interrupting me." They lowered them finally, though slowly, and I started in on him. "Have ye ever heard of not insulting a vampire? An insult to a vampire is death to the one who DARED to insult them. You are very, VERY lucky she trusts me and that I was able to keep her away as well that she had just fed. If she wouldn't have ate before, you would be dead and the most the Headmaster could do would be to send us away as it is in the full right of a vampire to kill you. Worse yet, you insulted me as well, not just her. She is very protective over me, as I am her and if you DARE EVER try something like this again, or any of ye now that ye have been warned, it is fully in her right, and next time I will not even try to stop 'er." I walked away and grabbed some food from the Slytherin table and left. I ate as I walked and smiled as I realized I had forgotten to release the spell. I frowned though again trying to think of how I could get Kira to see I was not mad, or worse, disappointed in her. She had reverted back to me being her master and not just her brother. It had been a year since I'd had this problem. I knew I had to change and play the role of master or it would only get worse for her. Sucking in a breath I walked into the room to find her still sitting on the bed just staring at the wall. She turned to me as I came in though. I walked to the bed and she moved over and lowered her head to where her eyes were lowered.

Chaos ensued in the Great Hall. After Ron had been released from the spell, he started spluttering all kinds of lies. The Slytherin's stood up for us and a war of words ensued, most lucky is, you don't play a war of words with a Slytherin, you tend to lose. Professor Snape stood up. "Stop, there is no proof and nothing will be gained from this." All Slytherin's bit their tongues and sat down. The Gryffindor's stood there stunned at their hasty retreat.

Finally, the Gryffindor's made their way to their seats and sat down. Snape stepped around the Head Table and made his way to the doors. All Slytherin's stood as one and turned and followed him in two straight lines out the entrance. Once they were in the common room Snape turned to them and gave them a praising every Gryffindor would be shell shocked to here. The Slytherin's were a happy lot, they'd managed not to draw wands, won a war of words, and, Snape was proud of them. Extraordinary feat in their eyes. They respected Snape and worse was he knew it and rarely gave out good comments. They had to work hard for them. Praise from him was hard earned. He left and made his way back to the Great Hall and upon entering saw everyone calmly sitting. He figured Dumbledore had used compulsion on the rest of them to make them calm down. He was glad he had gotten his Slytherin's out. He went and sat down. All heads turned to the Head Table.

"Where did you go Severus," asked Dumbledore.

"I led my Slytherin's to the common room. They did not draw wands and I did not want it to come to that point. Just because they are all in Slytherin does not make them evil." The Gryffindor's started to say something. "And no one wants to hear anything from you. Be quiet and finish dinner or leave." They all stared on in silence as he continued eating.

"Kira, look at me."

"Yes Master," she said looking up, but lowering her eyes. My tone was slightly hard. "I am not angry or disappointed in you childe, but you are not," my voice grew a tad harder, "to attack any student here without my consent. Understand?" She nodded vigilantly.

I got up and went and sat against the headboard with the little bit of food I'd snatched. It only happened occasionally so it made it harder for her. She grew up learning the human street ways and following her vampiric instincts. I didn't like having to control her, but if it was for only a short time to make her better, I would. "Come here," I said, my voice slightly harder again and she came forward to me. "Lay down."

"Master?" she asked as she cringed.

"No." She flinched then laid her head in my lap and went to sleep. She had wanted me to hold her. I heard a knock on the door. "Sleep," I whispered to her. She nodded then did so

and I called a "Come in."

--

"Is she," I asked poking my head in the door. I may be a Malfoy, but she's a vampire and I'd much rather stay away from a pissed off one.

"It's safe. She's asleep." I answered Draco. "She won't be causing problems."

"If I can ask," said Draco.

"I might not answer some but you can." He came in followed by the rest. They each took to their bed and I waited for them to start the round of questions.

"We know why you left at lunch, but what did you do to make her calm down," asked Blaise.

"I believe ya have the right to know seeing as we are all in the same room. I'll tell ya what I can. In short, after we came in from lunch she healed me' wound and we slept and I held 'er. I went ta get dinner and set the Weasley straigh' ta come back an' take care of 'er. I'm in master mode righ' now and I'll have ta be cold and hard on 'er until she has gained enough self-control. The bigges' punishment for a childe is for their master to forbid them ta harm themselves and ta leave them alone. She'll do anything she can ta please me' and I'll have ta keep shootin' 'er down until she does somein' great. I don' like having ta do it but its necessary is she's gonna get better. If ya bump inta' 'er she probably wouldn' even notice because she's all stuck up in tryin' ta please me'. Ya won' have ta worry 'bout 'er though, she's fully und'r me' control righ' now."

"I have your homework and food if you want it," said Draco, surprised by my soliloquy. "Thanks! Oh! She'll be very protective of me as well, even more, so don't try to touch me. If I'm not in here she still won't hurt you because she'll be punished to my bed." They nodded and I let the subject drop. "So what has all of you in higher spirits than normal?" They told me about the catastrophy in the Great Hall and how Snape praised them. I as well had a respect toward the man. He had seen much, and I spoke with him occasionally when he and I were both at Tom's. I thanked them and then ran my hand through her hair. She woke up and stared up at me. "Up!" She did so and turned on the bed facing me. "Drink!" She slowly came up and drank her fill before healing the wound and sitting down again. "Do not get out of this bed, and do not harm yourself or else." I climbed out of bed and handed her a brain puzzle out of my trunk; she was very good at those things; and retrieved my homework from Draco. I looked to the bed to see she was shaking and had curled up into a little ball. I grabbed my booksack and went to the common room to do my homework.

--

We all watched as she curled into a little ball shaking as Harry left and flinch when he closed the door. I had never even thought a vampire could look so vulnerable. She looked completely helpless as though there was no point in life anymore. I thought it was a good thing he had said she could not harm herself or by now she'd be bad off, unknowing that the others were also thinking the same exact thing. She was shaking and mumbling and it was a while before it was coherent enough to understand her.

"Master is angry with me. I should be punished worse. I was a bad girl. I wasn't supposed to try to hurt someone. I broke my promise. It's all my fault. All my fault! All my fault!"

She became incoherent again and then started clawing at her arms. She had four long gashes down each of her arms then fell down to the bed crying tears of blood. I got up quickly to find Harry. Hopefully, he was still in the common room and had not gone anywhere. I found him and told him what happened and he quickly grabbed his things and made a beeline for our dorm. He opened the door and I could see him lower his head before he went in, his voice growing cold as he did so. It would have been creepy if I had not been used to it.

--

She was laying curled up on my bed bleeding. I wanted so bad to run up to her and hug her and tell her it was okay and cry with her but I could not do that. "Childe." She jumped. I walked over to the bed and stood at the side and she slowly looked up at me. "I told you not to hurt yourself." She flinched and looked down. I climbed into the bed and she did not move. She knew she was in trouble. The others sat on their beds watching me and giving me room. "I forbid you to heal these wounds unless I say otherwise. Stop your tears and come here." They all looked surprised at my cold tone and demands. It took her a few minutes but she eventually came and sat in front of me. "I am disappointed in you childe. You did not listen." She cringed. I knew she hated for me to be disappointed in her and I just had to remind her. I hoped this wouldn't last too much longer. Her wounds would heal overnight anyway. "You will be punished for your disobedience." She gulped and nodded. "Out of bed and stand." She did so facing the wall trembling. "Be still." She was. I stayed in the bed letting her imagination getting the better of her. I quietly climbed out and stood directly behind her. She could feel me behind her I was so close, and she wanted to tremble, but she held still. I walked around her in a slow circle; nothing I could do would hurt her, unless I pulled out a knife, but I wasn't going to do that. I would make the punishment mental. I stopped and struck her across the back of the head with my palm and then walked back around to face her. "Look at me." She looked up. "Do not disobey me again. Go bathe." She slowly turned, gathered her things and went. I climbed in my bed and wrapped my arms around my knees and buried my head in my arms and sighed. I didn't care if they thought me weak for this.

--

"Are you alright?" I asked Harry.

"Yes Blaise, I'm fine. Her wounds will heal overnight anyway," I said remembering their earlier shock.

"Sorry to say, but you had me creeped out how you changed like that."

"I hate having to belittle her that way. I don't want to be her master because then I would have full control over her every day and I don't want that. She couldn't make choices for herself without asking my opinion on the matter, no matter her age, as long as I'm around. I'm happier with being her brother and just taking care of her." I pulled out my homework to distract myself and so I wouldn't have to worry about it in the morning. She came out before I finished and stood at the edge of the bed. "Drink." She crawled in and did so. I kissed her on the forehead then pointed to the foot of the bed and she got the memo and curled up there just waiting for sleep or my next order. I finished my homework, went and bathed then came back to find her asleep. I allowed myself a small smile and I pulled up a blanket out of my trunk and covered her up then climbed into bed,

Later on I woke to her whimpering. I ran my hands through her hair until she calmed down and fell back asleep. Hopefully she would be okay in the morning and everything would be as normal as it could be for us.

Nightmare

Her master had left her in his room and a rouge vampire had managed to defeat her and take her with him. He tied her to a tree and was about to rape her when her master showed up with another well known vampire to her and while the two vampires fought, her master used a spell to untie her and held her rubbing his hands through her hair, as he so often did, until she fell asleep in his arms while he held her close.


	3. The Rescue

Title: A Strange Year

Ch 2: The Rescue

Disclaimer: Don't own.

"speech"

'mixture of languages/vampiric.'

-parseltongue-

In the morning we were curled up together and when she looked up at me and smiled, I couldn't help but smile back. She was better and I couldn't be happier. I kissed her on the forehead and she snuggled closer into my neck.

"Mornin' luv. Feelin' better?"

"Hai/Yes. What happened yesterday? I don't 'member."

"You don't need ta' luv. Go on and drink." She did and we layed there for a little while before getting up. The others slowly woke up one by one and headed to the bathroom to get ready. We climbed out of bed and dressed and headed down to the Common Room to wait for the others. Rule one in Slytherin was to look out for one another and two was to travel in groups. Three was that no matter the problem you had with another Slytherin it was dealt with in the Common Room because once you stepped out you had to be allies if you were to survive here. With three houses against one it was smart. Slytherin's were more loyal to their families than anyone realized.

We all headed to breakfast and everyone stopped when we walked in. Draco was smirking as well as half the Slytherin table. I was happy they didn't have a problem with her. I needed the silent support they were giving at the moment and I was grateful whether they knew it or not.

"Mr. Potter, do you have everything sorted out," asked the Headmaster.

"Yes Sir, I do. Kira?"

'Yes?'

'Tell Weasley you are sorry for yesterday's events and to watch what he says from now on. I know you don't 'member but that's okay, alright?'

'Okay! Red hair?' I nodded and she slowly walked towards Ron and bowed. "I'm sorry fer yesterda'. Watch ya words next time." She straightened up and walked back up to me and we made our way towards the Slytherin table. I noticed that many of them moved their hands from their cloaks and reaching for their wands. Knowing that they accepted us as family and would back us up, I smiled.

We ate breakfast and headed off to Herbology. It went by well and Professor Sprout let Kira help since we weren't dealing with anything dangerous. She enjoyed it and managed to do more work than three mortals put together. She was smiling from ear to ear as we left. She was so happy I didn't want to make her sit up in our dorm for Care of Magical Creatures, but there wasn't anything I could do because most animals don't like vampires. She dropped her smile immediately when I told her but nodded when I gave my reasons. I told her she could come back out for Flying Lessons and she smiled again. She jumped to our room and waited. The class was interesting and Hagrid was nice. I fussed at Draco a few times to leave him alone and Draco very much reluctantly gave in.

She met me at flying and our lesson went smoothly. Kira grew her wings and flew around with us. Everyone was amazed and I smiled because she looked truly happy and content. I felt that way as well, I loved this. After class when everyone had stored away their brooms she was still flying around. "Come on Ki, put 'em up."

"Do I have 'ta?"

"Yes'm ya' do."

"Alright." She pulled them in and landed on my shoulders.

"Now how are ya' supposed ta' drink with ya' on me shoulders?" She flipped off of my shoulders and I picked her up and she drank. I slipped her to the ground and she jumped back on my shoulders and we headed to lunch.

"Why are you talking like that," Draco asked.

"Sorry. Street lingo gets the better of ya' sometimes. I'm tryin' not ta' revert bac' to it when I can."

"Oh!" said Draco.

Lunch went by smoothly and we headed off to Double Runes. This by far to us was the easiest class. A lot of people were having trouble and were still on the first line and we were halfway through. Matching the symbols was the easy part. The different words for each symbol was what made it difficult. We just wrote them all down then picked the words that would make sense to us. Fifteen minutes later we finished.

"Look here," the Professor said, "Mr. Potter has finished. 10 points to Slytherin."

"How'd you do that," asked Draco.

" 'Tis easy."

"No it's not," Draco argued.

"Write down all the words under an' pick from 'em at te' end."

"Mr. Potter, please try to use proper English," said the professor.

"Sorry Sir. 'Tis hard to…remember everything with all the le'ers."

"Letters, Mr. Potter."

"Yes Sir."

"Why do you have trouble talking," asked some female Gryffindor.

"Have ye' lived the streets half ya' life? No, didn'n think so." Class ended and we left to head DADA again. I thought about skipping but decided against it. After all, we did sit all the way in the back to keep away from him. We went to class and then dinner. I fed Kira in the Great Hall then ate and we all retired to the dorms.

"Kira, we're gon' haf ta' try to fix our 'cabulary for durin' the day. We're confusing people.

"You were talking fine yesterday," said Blaise.

"Yes, but that was with choosing our words…carefully."

"If you'd like for us to help."

"Thank you." I turned to Kira and pointed to the floor by the wall and we headed over out of the way. We used street commands back and forth and the others watched us for a while. All of a sudden after a command I gave, she came flying at me and I dodged to the side. The command I gave was spar. The others were about to get up but I waved them away as we continued. We dodged and flipped around each other landing blows that didn't really affect neither of us. I didn't draw my wand and we continued moving until she threw the command for stop. We bowed to each other then went to the bed. She helped me with my homework and we swapped from one language to the next as we talked. English, by far, was the hardest language to learn. We mixed the languages and only the two of us knew what we were talking about.

Classes went well for the rest of the month and it was two days from Halloween and we had to talk to Professor Dumbledore to ask to leave. After two hours we convinced him to let us leave after classes ended tomorrow. I was in Care of Magical Creatures and Kira was in our dorm once again. About halfway to the castle I started to worry because she was usually already here. When I reached the castle doors I knew something was wrong. I could literally feel the struggle she put up all the way from here. I started running and Draco and Blaise followed me, leaving Crabbe and Goyle to fend for themselves. Once we reached the room I tore into it and halted to a stop just as fast. "Don' move and don' enter," I told them. I walked around the room and could tell she fought and had been knocked unconscious before being taken. Nothing had been moved or anything so he must have jumped to somewhere. I raised my left palm and slit my wrist then wiped the blood using my right arm onto an engravement of a star on my left palm. A vampire jumped and was right in front of me. He bowed to me and I bowed back before he attacked my wrist. He drank then healed it and I turned to see Draco and Blaise frozen in fear.

'What's wrong Kaze?'

'Kira was taken.'

'Where?'

'I haven't used the locator spell yet.' I did and we saw where she was. She was in a forest about 3,000 miles off. Would have been a problem if I had no vampire allies. Apparition or portkey wouldn't have worked because we still would have had to climb.

'Come.'

I turned around to face Draco and Blaise. "Tell Snape I left as planned and do not mention any of this." They nodded and I grabbed Keran's hand and we jumped to about a foot away from Kira in a large tree.

I saw that she was tied to a tree and that some other vampire was trying to force himself on her. She was fighting back best she could while not letting him get to close to her. Rage consumed me and at that point I was ready to fight him.

'Calm Kaze. Get your childe, I shall take care of the other.' I managed a small nod and after he launched an attack and had the other vampire away from her, I jumped from the tree and to her. I tried to tear the ropes but finally pulled out my wand and used a cutting spell. When she fell I caught her and slid to the ground.

'Drink childe, you need it.' She drank and her eyes turned back from red to a normal color. I pulled her down into my lap and ran my hands through her hair. She curled up in my arms and was asleep momentarily. I saw that Keran had just finished and was sinking his fangs into the other's neck. I washed as if detached as he walked toward me and I held onto Kira.

'Come. I will take you to my part of the forest.' I nodded and grabbed his hand and we ended up even farther away from Hogwarts than we were. I walked over and sat against a tree still holding her. I wouldn't let her go so soon again. I wouldn't lose her. When she woke, she wrapped her arms about my neck.

"Sorry."

'You have nothing to be sorry for. I am proud of you. Very. You gave us time to get here without being harmed or hurt in the process.' I pulled her into a kiss and we broke a minute later. 'You did good childe. Very well. Aishiteru.'

'Aishiteru. You're not mad?'

'Not at all. Not at all. Very proud. You alright?'

'Yes. Sorry.'

'It's fine. Do you still want to go tomorrow?'

'Can we?'

"If you want to.'

'Okay.'

'You're going to the tournament?'

'Of course. It's only every 100 years. Wouldn't miss it unless she didn't want to go. Especially since I'm a mortal and wouldn't normally be able to go.'

'True. I will be competing.'

'Hope you win. We could use with a few changes.'

'Yes, we could. A few laws desperately need changing.' We talked about laws to change, how we'd been, what we planned on doing, and just random things. We talked all night and as the sun rose moved further into the forest, climbed in a tree, and slept. We slept from four to nine a.m. and then was up walking around the forest watching Kira chase a rabbit or some such animal. She laughed when she caught the rabbit for the twentieth or so time and let it go again. We started a friendly spar between me and Kira against Keran. We drew swords and I transfigured a large dead tree branch for mine. We fought for about four hours before tiring and deciding to break to hunt. I pulled out a little box from my pocket and resized it. I took out some food then shrunk it again, and they both looked at me.

'What, I came prepared.'

'That you did.'

'I thought you were going hunting.'

'We are. Where will you be?'

'Sitting in that tree there laughing at the two of you.' They fed and came back and we decided to head to the tournament early. Surprisingly, we weren't the only one's. Keran left me and Kira in one of the bleachers in the dark hidden dome and we decided it would be better to stay there. Others that sat around us were cautious of Kira because they sensed the fact that she would fight to the death to protect me, and an out of control furious childe was not something they wanted to deal with at the one place where they could have fun, even though it did sometimes get out of hand.

We watched as the competitors fought their best. There were a lot of close shots and over 25 vampires were dead already. Down to six, Keran was still in, but the fights were getting more ferocious, and now the fights were to the death. Now at the final two it was Keran and Karasu and Keran was almost to the point of death. Karasu had him pinned but was being cocky and Keran took the last opening he would ever get and dug his claws through Karasu's stomach. He fell dead and Keran lay there before managing to push the dead weight off of himself and standing up. Me and Kira were wrapped around one another eyes never leaving Keran. The crowd burst into cheers and applause as he was given two goblets of blood. They asked for his first command and I was shocked as well as Kira by the first part of it.

'The mortal by the vampiric name of Kaze, sitting in the top stands there, is not to be touched while I rule, nor his childe Kira, and other than that, celebrate, let loose, and enjoy the night that was given to us.' They broke into cheers again and Keran beckoned us down. As we went the others bowed to us and when we reached the bottom turned and bowed to Keran before rising as one and finally leaving the stands to party.

He smiled, and we, as well as a large party, followed him to the throne where the previous ruler sat. After bowing to her she rose and lifted Keran up. She led him to the chair and let him sit. He thanked her with his eyes for if she had thought he did not deserve the position she could have killed him before the next runner down that was alive was chosen.

'Rise, and hail your new master for the next century.' We all did so cheering once more. Never once did I feel out of place amoungst all these vampires. We stayed with Keran after everyone left and not surprising to us but to other vampires it would have been, he sat on the ground in front of the chair and we talked for the rest of the night watching everyone partying and having a good time. No one thought about the previous ruler or about where she had just simply vanished off to. No one would see her for the next century.

As sunrise came he brought us back to Hogwarts and hugged us both before smiling. We smiled back and with a lopsided grin he jumped away leaving where he had once been standing an emerald silk box. Looking at each other Kira picked it up and we went to the bed. Deciding to open it in the morning when everyone else awoke, we carefully placed it on the nightstand. I fed Kira and we fell asleep after the long night.

We awoke to the sounds of the others moving around and getting dressed before hearing Blaise ask if he should wake us. Sparing Draco from answering, we sat up and commenced to get dressed also. None of them asked when we got back. Remembering the box we opened it to find in it a small baby cobra (that was thought to be extinct.) As well, there was a necklace in it that was for Kira that I put on for her before telling the others we would be right behind them. They nodded and left and I lifted the little serpent out of the box, in the process waking her.

-Hello little one. Would you happen to know why you are here?-

-I was to be given to my new master. Is that you?-

-If you would like me to be.-

-Yes please if you would like to care for me.-

-I would. What's your name little one?-

-Amyra Master.- (u-my-ru)

-Call me Kaze please Amyra. You have a beautiful name as well.-

-Thank you Ma…Kaze.-

-Okay. Wherever you would like to perch except for around my neck will do.-

-Wrists.-

-That will be fine. We must go or we'll be late.-

She nodded her head before curling up and allowing me to feed Kira before we left for breakfast. Breakfast and the rest of the day went fine before we were called to Snape's office for a serious talk that night.

Break

"Albus, the boy was sitting with my new master, the leader of all vampires for the next century, with the girl and we were told not to touch him for as long as he led. Actually, his exact words were, ("The mortal by the vampiric name of Kaze, sitting in the top stands there, is not to be touched while I rule.") He held off the part about Kira being his childe. Albus didn't need to know. "Albus, the leader of all vampires is the friend of one Harry Potter. The boy was sitting in the stands. He went to the vampire tournament that had at least 100,000 vampires present and didn't look to be even slightly nervous or cautious." He was surprised he wasn't shouting yet.

"Severus, calm yourself, is the boy back yet?"

"Yes, he's asleep in his dorm. Albus I tell you, my new master left his throne and sat on the ground with them and they even fell asleep leaning against him."

"Why is this bad news Severus. We can use this."

"No Albus! That is exactly what I'm trying to tell you. If you attempt to manipulate him you will be on the hunted list of every vampire in the world and there will be nowhere you could hide. Let the Dark Lord make the first move that's all I'm warning you about." He swirled around and left, cloak billowing out behind him. After he reached the dungeons he allowed himself a smirk, hopefully that would buy Harry/Kaze some time, as well as Tom. Harry had no idea that he had been staying with his parent's murderer over the past few years. Severus had taken a liking to the boy after the few times they had spoken and wouldn't let Albus manipulate him for his purposes. Now he had to warn Tom.

After the days classes he sent an owl to be delivered to Harry under the name of Kaze, in the hope of him understanding what it was Severus wished to discuss with him. After opening it, they left to his office. When they got there, they knocked and he called 'Enter' so they went in. They sat and got comfortable before Severus started.

"There are a few things I have been asked to explain to you and I would like your word that none of this be repeated outside this room and that you will here me out."

After a moment he nodded his acceptance and Severus explained to him about Tom killing his parents because of a prophecy and then not being able to kill him because he was only a child and then when Tome found him, trying to pay him back in retribution for what he had caused to happen. He moved on to the tournament and explained what he saw and heard. Surprisingly, Harry/Kaze took it well and said that he knew some of it but didn't hold it against Tom. Then Severus told him about Dumbledore to which he also nodded.

'The man's delusional. I would join Tom and the so called dark side before joining him, after all, it is his fault that Tom heard the prophecy.' Severus acknowledged the language change and nodded.

'That is all I wished to know and tell, but should you need something, I am here, whether to get a message to Tom or to my master.' Harry thanked him and bowed to him and leaving before Severus had time to bow back, for if he didn't bow back it was considered an dishonor, but being told you did not have to bow to him was the highest honor.

The school year went by without much trouble but towards the end it did get interesting. Dumbledore kept giving me clues about a sorcerer's stone that would make the drinker immortal. I didn't really care but Tom said he needed to take Dumbledore down in the final battle so I agreed to help him find it.

Kira put the three-headed dog to sleep by singing. I loved her voice, it was so soothing. After that we landed in devil's snare which was easy to get out of. Light was the answer. We walked to a room and found a bunch of keys. We decided to catch it together so she let out her wings and I grabbed the broom. It didn't take us long to find and catch before we moved on to the next task. This one was a bit harder. Chess, how I hated the game. I always lost against Tom and Sev when I could get him to play. I called to Tom in my mind and told him of our predicament and he told us what positions to take and where to move. With his help, we succeeded. In the next room was a dead troll so we moved on through, the stench was horrible. It looked like Severus's work. Next we came to his where there were two papers. One in English, one in vampiric. We picked up one each and read them out loud at the same time. Suddenly, Kira pointed to one and we picked it up. We each took a sip and went through the fire. The next thing I experienced was shock. Tom was standing there smiling.

"Hello Harry. Sorry I couldn't help you more but I had no fears that you would get through. I have no clue how to undo Dumbledore's protection, which is why I needed your help." I smiled at him and walked in front of the mirror. I saw the stone fall into my pocket and smiled before turning away and pulling it out and handing it to Tom.

"You should go before you get caught."

"Alright, I will. Don't forget to visit this summer."

"We won't," we promised, then he apparated away before we were attacked from behind by Severus, though just enough to knock us out but not hurt us.

Dumbledore was furious but no one was really paying any mind to him. The school year came to a close and at the leaving feast, we gathered all the food we could into a shrinkable box before the train took us back to London and the streets. Everything we owned was in my pockets, we were home, at least for the summer, if we decided to return to Hogwarts.

"This is myself and Kira's explanation of our first year living with somewhat civilized people that weren't like us and how it went. Goodbye, I'm going to bed."

The end. Done. Finished. No more chapters.

Please review.


End file.
